coversfandomcom-20200223-history
Standard Format for Cover Artist Pages
This page explains how to make a quality cover artist page. When you start making a cover artist page, please insert the following code via the Source Code editor: Cover Artist is Career Artistry Discography * Gallery Here are explanations of each section: Page Title Insert the primary name of the cover artist. It's usually the nickname of his/her YouTube channel. If the cover artist uses a non-Latin nickname, keep it in the native script, but also add a redirect page where the name is transliterated. Example: Рената Кирильчук, not Renata Kirilchuk Infobox Name Insert the primary name of the cover artist. Image Upload the profile picture of the cover artist's YouTube channel to the wiki and insert the picture name (without File:). Example: Justin Bieber.png, not File:Justin Bieber.png Nickname(s) Insert various nicknames of the cover artist. Real Name Insert the actual name of the cover artist. If the cover artist didn't tell his/her name publicly, you may remove this section. Gender Insert the gender of the cover artist. Please make sure you insert either m (If the cover artist is male) or f (If the cover artist is female). Date of Birth Insert the date of the cover singer's birth. If the cover singer didn't tell his/her date of birth publicly, you may remove this section. Years active Insert the years where the cover artist is/was active and made at least one cover. Examples: 2015–present; 2016–2018; 2013, 2017—2020 Nationality Insert the code of the cover artist's nationality. If the cover artist has several nationalities, insert the nationalities in several lines one by one with adding |nationality# where # is the number. Language Instert the language code of the language in which the cover artist sings. You can check a language code list here. If the cover artist has made covers in 2 or more different languages, insert the languages in several lines one by one with adding |language# where # is the number. Voice Type Insert the code of the cover artist's voice type. f1 stands for soprano, f2 for mezzo-soprano, f3 for contralto, f4 for alto, m1 for countertenor, m2 for tenor, m3 for baritone, and m4 for bass. If you aren't sure which one the cover artist has, we recommend you to check this blog. Instrument Insert the name(s) of the instrument(s) the cover artist usually plays. If the cover artist doesn't specialize on instrumental covers, you may remove this section. Affilation Insert the name(s) of the team(s) in which the cover artist participates. If the cover artist isn't in any team, you may remove this section. YouTube Insert the link to the cover artist's YouTube channel, but without the https://www.youtube.com/channel/ part. SoundCloud Insert the link to the cover artist's SoundCloud account, but without the https://soundcloud.com/ part. If the cover doesn't have an account on SoundCloud, you may remove this section. Discord Insert the Discord name and tag of the cover artist. If the cover artist doesn't use Discord, you may remove this section. Media Insert the links to various sites where the cover artist is active. They're usually listed in the channel discription. Introduction After finishing the infobox, you can start writing general text. You shouldn't write too much in Introduction, just tell about the cover in short. Example: Artist Name is a Nationality Name cover artist and a former member of Team Name. Note: This section doesn't have a separate headline. Career The main part of almost every cover singer page. Various notable events in the cover artist's career. While filling this section, ask yourself: *When did the cover artist release his/her very first cover? *Check the cover artist's early covers. How much he/she changed since then? *When did the cover artist achieve round subscriber numbers (e.g. 100, 1K, 10K, 100K, 1M, etc.)? *Did the cover artist join any team? If so, how did he/she participate there? *How's doing the cover artist nowadays? These are examples of what can be written about in Description. You obviously can also describe something else related to the cover artist's career. Artistry Here you can describe as many as possible aspects of the cover artist, such as Musical style, Influences, Voice. Each one of them should be a subheading. *In the Musical style subsection you should explain in which genres the cover artist mainly specializes, which kinds of songs he/she primarily makes covers on, and the like. *In the Influences subsection you should explain whom the cover artist has cited as his/her musical inspirations at his/her early career. *In the Voice subsection you should explain what kind of voice the cover artist primarily uses while singing, and how does he/she change it in one or another situation. Discography Insert a bulleted list of all the cover artist's covers in chronological order (From the oldest to the newest). Each listed cover's name should be in a separate line, and have the following format: YYYY/MM/DD Cover Name where YYYY/MM/DD is the date of a certain cover's release, and Cover Name is the name of a certain cover as how the cover artist named it on YouTube. Keep in mind that links to the corresponding cover pages in this section must correspond our standard format regarding cover page titles. For example: *2017.11.03 【Miss Singer】Dark Moon - My destiny 【Vocal cover】ᴴᴰ But the link itself must be in the following format: 【Miss Singer】Dark Moon - My destiny 【Vocal cover】ᴴᴰ Gallery Insert the cover artist's YouTube profile picture and header. Don't forget to add (As of Present Day) in the description, as the cover artist may change his/her profile picture and/or header soon or later. You can also insert other pictures related to the cover artist, such as his/her real-life photos, original character, trophies, prizes, etcetera. Categories TBA Category:Important Category:Guidelines